


Habilidades

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Cooking, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la madrugada, Midorima encuentra a Akashi en la cocina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habilidades

Midorima no podía precisar qué lo había despertado.

Ahora, que tenía sus gafas puestas y estaba caminando hacia la cocina, podía ver claramente la luz proveniente de ésta y escuchar el sonido de gavetas siendo abiertas y cerradas con cuidado, pero desde su habitación no era posible notar el reflejo de la luz ni oír tan tenues ruidos.

Quizás debía atribuirlo a una coincidencia del destino, pues eran pocas las veces en que algo le robaba el sueño mientras todavía estaba oscuro y no siempre consideraba ir en busca de un vaso de agua y solo era gracias a eso que había llegado ahí en el momento oportuno.

Oportuno porque desde que habían acordado compartir un apartamento mientras asistían a la universidad, eran pocas las veces en las que Akashi se había acercado a la cocina y la tarde anterior, cuando los antes llamados Generación de los Milagros habían ido de visita, había quedado en evidencia el porqué de ello.

Aun así, Akashi no era alguien que aceptaba derrotas con facilidad, aun si su obsesión con ser absoluto se había aplacado lo suficiente como para saber levantarse tras una caída y aceptar que incluso él tenía que esforzarse algunas veces.

El problema era que podría terminar con una repetición de lo ocurrido en la tarde y si bien la ausencia de un iracundo Murasakibara, quien no se había tomado bien el que el pastel prometido para las onces hubiese terminado arruinado, disminuía el posible caos, no garantizaba que el desastre sería menor.

Tras prepararse mentalmente para detenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, Midorima entró a la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de acostumbrarse pronto a la luz.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —replicó Akashi, sin lucir sobresaltado o siquiera mirar en su dirección, al tiempo que tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo examinó de cerca.

Midorima parpadeó un par de veces, queriendo asegurarse de que los ojos de Akashi estaban del mismo color y una vez lo hizo, suspiró con alivio, mas pronto frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos.

—Estás evitando responderme.

—Puedes ver la respuesta por ti mismo —resopló Akashi, devolviendo el cuchillo a su lugar, y abrió una gaveta más, cuyos contenidos observó con atención por unos segundos.

—Los cuchillos no son necesarios para preparar un pastel —señaló Midorima, convencido de que eso era lo que Akashi planeaba, pues el incidente había herido su orgullo. 

Si no hubiese sido así, Akashi no se encontraría a la madrugada en la cocina y en el mesón no estaría la hoja de papel —ahora remendada luego de haber sido rota en algún momento de la tarde— en la que estaba impresa la receta que había sugerido Murasakibara días atrás.

—Lo sé —dijo Akashi, cerrando la gaveta con un golpe seco y finalmente encarando a Midorima—. Pero es primordial familiarizarse con todos los utensilios.

Eso tenía sentido. No encontrar una batidora había sido el primer obstáculo que había llevado a Akashi a desviarse de las instrucciones; sin embargo, Midorima sospechaba que la intervención de Aomine, Momoi y Kise —y la no intervención de Kuroko y suya— también había influido a otros cambios que habían terminado en desastre.

—Te ayudaré —pronunció Midorima, apartando su mirada y ajustando sus gafas— si lo deseas.

—Fuiste muy claro —pronunció Akashi con un tono más burlón que molesto— cuando afirmaste que no sabes cocinar.

Y Midorima se arrepentía de eso.

Tal vez, si él hubiese hecho su mejor esfuerzo desde un comienzo, ya fuese asegurándose de que las instrucciones no fuesen ignoradas o haciendo todo por sí mismo, habría podido evitar lo sucedido.

Ahora no planeaba cometer el mismo error, especialmente si Akashi planeaba continuar con su camino a la independencia e insistir en preparar algo en lugar de rendirse y contratar a alguien para que lo hiciese y le entregase un resultado perfecto.

—Es una habilidad útil que vale la pena aprender —expresó Midorima y en un impulso fue a la sala, el lugar que había considerado el más propicio para atraer la buena fortuna cuando no podía tener el objeto del día con él y Akashi se negaba a aceptar el suyo, y regresó con ambos—. Nuestros objetos de la suerte.

Técnicamente eran los del día anterior, pero faltaban varias horas para la transmisión de Oha-Asa, por lo que quizás todavía podían cumplir su propósito.

—No creo —dijo Akashi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y el mismo tono de incredulidad que siempre usaba cuando Midorima insistía en conseguir los objetos de la suerte de ambos para atraer solo buena suerte al apartamento que compartían— que necesitemos suerte para esto.

Midorima ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo aunque hizo una mueca de molestia, prefirió no comentar nada y asumir que eso significaba que Akashi aceptaría su ayuda, por lo que puso ambos objetos —un llavero en forma de conejo y una pelota de caucho blanca— junto a la receta y remangó las mangas de su pijama.

Era hora de aprender a cocinar.


End file.
